Too much to handle
by Theta Sigma 13
Summary: Spoilers from seson 3. Much looks back to the time where Robin was still alive


Too much to handle

It had been a successful day they had "collected" more money than usual. Robin had even had time to see Marion before he had to heed back to camp. When he came back they gang was waiting for him. Much had made dinner, as soon as Much saw robin he gave him a plate and asked:

"And where have you been?"

"With that smirk on his face there is only one person he could have visited" Allan said. Much looked hurt and said:

"She´s not the only one who can make him smile like that, you know!"

"Who? Not you sourly"

"Allan." Little John said firmly.

"what? What did I do?" Allan said and looked expectantly at the others, while Much quickly walked out of the camp mumbling:

"I am going to go find some more wood for the fire"

Robin looked angrily at Allan short before running before running after Much. Robin followed a few steps behind Much, without saying anything. They almost walked a mile before Much broke the silence.

"Even now you won't speak to me. What have I done wrong to deserve this? Have I not loved you enough? Have I not been here for you, when no one else was? Can´t you just end it.."

"Much"

"or confirm it, instead of letting me suffer like this"

"Much!" he finally stopped talking and looked at his love Robin. Robin looked into Much's blue eyes like he had done so many times before as he stepped closer to him and carefully laid a hand on his cheek. Robin had always been better at showing how he felt than saying it, but something about Much made him want to try to express his feelings with words.

"You know I love you" he tried. A spark of happiness appeared in Much´s eyes but only for a second before it despaired again.

"But what about Marion?"

"I love Marion of all my heart" Robin could see the hurt in Much´s eyes, but for ones he stayed quiet.

"But I love you Much, more than life itself" Much pulled away from Robin with tears in his eyes.

"How am I supposed to choose either of you?" Robin tried.

"Much please" After all this time Much still didn´t know how he could hate and love Robin so much at the same time. But in the end Much couldn´t stay mad at Robin for long.

"You know one day, you are going to be the death of me" Much smiled at himself, but Robin took it deadly serious.

"I would rather die than let anyone hurt you"

"And that´s what´s going to kill me, because watching you dead would sourly be the end of me"

Robin kissed Much with a passion that seemed, if even possible, stronger than the one he had for England. It was in moments like this Much almost believed, that someday they would leave all behind just so they could be together. They made love that night, like they had so many other nights but it´s the words that made Much remember this particular night. That night seems so long ago from now. It´s a month since Robin died, and Much hasn´t allowed himself to think about it jet. He has filed every woken moment working to try to avoid thinking about it. But now he can´t not think about it, because for the first time since it happened Much is finding himself at Robins grave. It´s an unmarked grave, but he will never be able to forget were his love is buried. Rivers of tears start rolling down Much´s face, as he realizes that he will never be able to see Robin again. His heart literally hurts as, he fall down on top of the grave. Much screams from the bottom of his lungs, but the pain still won´t go away.

"God have mercy on me, and let me die with this man!"

"Robin I will sleep next to you one more time in my mortal form, and the next time will be in heaven!"

Much while still crying falls into a dreamless sleep. When Much wakes up he sees the gang standing around Robins grave. Much´s have somehow been moved, and is looking at their backs. He can hear their silent sobs.

"What happened here" Kate says in shock.

"What does she mean, what happened? What are they looking at?" Much thinks to himself.

"I was just here yesterday and I felt so terrible that I had to stay here, I feel much better now though"

No one are listening of cause, they never really do. Much walk up next to them.

"So what is all the fuss about" he says just before he sees his own dead body lying on the grave.

"He always loved Robin so much, he couldn´t take it. He died of a broken heart" Little John says, now the last person from the original gang left.

"We should bury him next to Robin" The others look at Little John and nod quietly. Before Much has time to decide what he feels about being dead, he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks and it´s Robin standing with the biggest grin on his face.

"Did you miss me?" Much is for once speechless, and can only kiss Robin to respond to all of this. In the background Much can see all the other dead smiling at him, Marion, Allan a dale, Roy, even Gisborne and many others all people he has lost to death. And for the first time Much wishes the death of his friend so they can be united once more. Much looks into Robins eyes and says with tears in his own:  
"Is this real?" Robin can´t help but laugh as he says:

"Yes my friend it is… It was always you, I just couldn´t admit it"

"Brothers in arms" Robin shakes his head

"No we are more than just that, you are more than just that, you are my eternal love" Robin takes Much´s hand as they walk together into the night for the last time, before entering the never ending day.


End file.
